Gideon and Mary
Gideon Blackburn is the new English envoy in France, replacing Lord Nicholas. He was recently imprisoned in The Tower of London but later was released by Queen Elizabeth with orders to seduce Queen Mary. Early Life Imprisoned in The Tower of London by Queen Elizabeth because he worked for Mary Tudor in a plot to remove the former; he was later released by Queen Elizabeth to do her bidding. Season 3 Gideon Blackburn was released from The Tower of London by her majesty Queen Elizabeth. She informed him he would be the new envoy of England and was going to be sent to France. While there, his 'diplomatic mission', so to say, would be to seduce Queen Mary. Fight or Flight. Gideon introduced himself to Queen Mary, and made sure to flatter her in what looked like an accident. Later, he followed her during the nobles game of 'The Hound and the Hare' He gallantly carried her back to the castle after she twisted her ankle following Prince Don Carlos of Spain around. The Hound and the Hare. Bruises That Lie Mary Stuart and Gideon Blackburn are both frustrated with Queen Elizabeth. Elizabeth holds his daughter hostage, and then she keeps changing the price on her freedom. Mary tells him Gideon's spy Jeffrey will be returning to England soon, let him bring news to Elizabeth that she, the lonely, brokenhearted Queen has been seduced Gideon. Convince her that Gideon control her, and he'll have something to bargain with, to force Elizabeth to let him see Agatha. Weeks later, Gideon tells her the Queen is happy. Jeffrey reported their evening together, and Elizabeth's considering dates he might be allowed to travel home. Queen Elizabeth tells William Cecil that her inability to be with the one she loves doesn't mean no one else cannot be. She sends Agatha to her father, Gideon Blackburn in France and releases Lola's family. Weeks later, Mary tells Gideon she received news in a letter from Lola, Elizabeth is keeping her word. His daughter is coming to France. Gideon kisses Mary after she delivers the news to him. No Way Out Gideon learns that Mary might have double-crossed them. His servant and a fellow-spy threatens Agatha in order to keep Gideon in line. Strange Bedfellow Gideon Blackburn tells Mary Stuart at this point, he thought he would be raising his daughter with his wife by his side. Instead, he's only just met his child, and his wife is dead. Gideon and Agatha Blackburn returned to England. Season 4 With Friends Like These Mary Stuart received a letter from Gideon Blackburn. Informng her John Knox was behind the assassination attempt on Elizabeth. He'd forged a letter in Mary's handwriting ordering Lola to kill Elizabeth. Leaps of Faith Elizabeth and Gideon brought up Mary Stuart, and Gideon Blackburn asked to marry Mary, with Elizabeth's blessing. Gideon insisted Mary was not like her, or even Catherine. She never angled to be Queen, and was crowned at six days old, and it had cost her everything. Her husband, King Francis, whom she adored, and her best friend, Lola. She only wanted is to be happy and have a family, now power. A Bride. A Box. A Body. Lord Narcisse returned to Scottish Court to say goodbye to Mary Stuart. Mary said she was surprised to see him, it could be some time until John Knox was brought to justice for Lola. Narcisse left Mary with a parting gift. Telling her she was still free to take legal steps against Knox, but he'd taken what Knox valued the most, his testicles. Mary told him he was a monster, and his vile act would not ease his pain. Narcisse insisted revenge was not meant to ease pain, it was meant to balance the scales. Because he will live with the pain of Lola's death for the rest of his life, but now, he had made sure everyone responsible for it would forever suffer too. Mary realized Narcisse was behind Gideon Blackburn's poisoning because Elizabeth loved Gideon, and now, she knew what it felt like to lose the one she loved the most. Mary banishes Narcisse from court. Quotes Gideon Blackburn: (After carrying Mary, before putting her down) Your light as a feather, I swear! The Hound and the Hare. Queen Mary: I need proof before the wedding happens. Gideon Blackburn: That's tomorrow. Queen Mary: Yes. So you better get to it. Wedlock. Queen Mary: Ambassador Gideon, you look like a man working out his frustrations, perhaps I should take a swing, as we are both frustrated with the same Queen. Bruises That Lie. Gideon Blackburn: The day may come where we may find ourselves on the battle field. What would you do then? Queen Mary: I will be forced to strike you down. Succession. Queen Mary: The Vatican has refused to fund my mission to reclaim my throne. Respectfully. Gideon I have lost everything. My mother, my husband, now my country and not even Rome will help me get it back. No Way Out. Gideon Blackburn: A relationship born is deceit often dies there. No Way Out. Gideon Blackburn: I'm asking you to marry me. but I’m begging you to save your own life. Leaps of Faith Gideon Blackburn: Tell me this. Do you think we can be happy together? Mary Stuart: Yes. Gideon Blackburn: For tonight. That’s all I need to know. Leaps of Faith Gideon Blackburn: Mary, this is a course you cannot step back from. And if you take it, I fear I am looking at a dead woman. Mary Stuart: We all die Gideon. The question is what we stood for while we lived. Leaps of Faith Queen Mary: He was an innocent man! Gideon didn't deserve his fate. Lord Narcisse: But Elizabeth did! She loved Gideon, deeply, with all her heart, and now, she knows what it feels like to lose the one she loved the most. Queen Mary: So the scales are balanced. Get out. Get out of my Court! A Bride. A Box. A Body. Notes * Gideon and Mary admit their attraction to one another and consummate their relationship. No Way Out.Strange Bedfellow.Spiders In a Jar. * Gideon killed Jeffery, his valet (secret spy informing Queen Elizabeth of Gideon's 'affairs') to keep Mary Stuart safe. No Way Out. Appearances References }} Category:Couple Category:Relationship Category:Together